More than That
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: It's the day of Fred Weasely's funeral and Hermione is having to help George get through the loss of his twin and best friend but he also has other things on his mind... DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights go to J K Rowling.


**More than That – One Shot**

As Hermione dragged herself out of bed, being careful not to wake Ginny as she crossed the room to get dressed, she looked out the window and saw a hole had been dug in the garden with a marble white headstone at one end. This would be the place where Fred Weasley was finally put to rest.

It had been 3 weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts had officially ended and one since her brief relationship with Ron had ended. Hermione put on a black dress and black flats. She gently brushed out her hair and for a change put it in a single plait that ran down her back. She wrapped an orange ribbon around her waist and went to brush her teeth.

When she came back, Hermione found Ginny sitting up in bed and looking out the window, tears running down her face and little whimpers escaping from her lips. Hermione sat next to her and handed her a tissue. Ginny managed a small smile as she wiped away the tears and put on a white dress and black shoes that had little orange bows on the front.

"How do I look?"

Hermione smiled as she brushed Ginny's hair and helped her put on the necklace that Fred had given her for her birthday last year.

"Wonderful"

Ginny smiled and the two went down to breakfast where the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson were getting ready to go. Hermione quickly ate some toast that Mrs Weasley shoved into her hands and Ginny declined food but drank some water.

"Right, let's go everyone"

Mr Weasley gestured towards the door and everyone silently left. Everyone except George who was sitting at the table, his gaze fixated on a point on the table. Ginny placed a hand on her brother's shoulder but he didn't move.

"George, it's time to go"

Still he didn't move and Hermione could see Ginny was getting impatient.

"Ginny, why don't you catch up with the others. I'll bring George along in a bit"

Ginny nodded and rushed out the door. Hermione sat next to George and took one if his hands in hers. She knew how George was feeling – Hermione had always thought of Fred as a brother and had been quite upset when he had died.

"George? George, we need to go"

George looked at Hermione and shook his head.

"I can't do it 'Mione. I can't face it"

Hermione gave George a small hug.

"It'll be ok. If you want, I'll stand next to you all the time and if you feel like crying, cry. No good in holding it all back"

George nodded and they made their way down the hill. Half way down George caught sight of Fred's grave and froze.

"Hermione, I can't go down there"

Hermione patted George's arm.

"Yes you can George, I know you can. Fred will always be with you, just remember that ok?"

They eventually made it to the garden and the vicar began the ceremony. When it came to the speeches, George froze up again so Hermione stood with him as he stuttered through his speech.

"Fred was more than a brother. He was one half of my whole life. We did everything together and now that he's gone, that half of me has gone too. But, he didn't die in vain. Fred died protecting others and as a result of that, he died a hero, and that's why I vow here today to make sure he is never forgotten. I love and miss you Fred, Mischief Managed"

George said the last sentence with a shaky voice before swapping spaces with Hermione so she could do her speech. He hadn't yet let go of her hand and was grateful when they had to swap as he was sure the circulation in both their hands had stopped.

Hermione stepped up to give her speech.

"I always thought of Fred as a brother. He was there for me during rough times and both Fred and George never failed to make me laugh. Fred will never really be gone – he'll live on in our hearts and minds and I'm sure he'll continue to pull pranks with Remus, Sirius and James in Heaven. Rest in Peace Fred"

Everyone clapped and then watched in silence as Fred's coffin was lowered into the ground. Everyone took turns to put a shovel of dirt into the hole and when it had been filled people placed flowers and then everyone walked back to The Burrow for a memorial lunch that Mrs Weasley had prepared.

Just as they got to the front door, George pulled Hermione to one side.

"Did you mean what you said? About you thinking of Fred as a brother?"

Hermione tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. She didn't know where George was going with this nor how he would react so it was to her utmost surprise when he smiled.

"Funny. In sixth year he said you were like a sister because, and I quote, you were about as bossy as Ginny when you were a prefect but he knew you cared about our safety when we were testing our products"

Hermione felt her cheeks go red.

"Really? Fred said that?"

George nodded.

"Yeah, but I always thought of you as more than that"

George mumbled the last bit but Hermione heard every word. She took George's hand and looked him in the eye.

"What does that mean?"

George smiled and gave a small laugh before placing a tender kiss on Hermione's lips.

"It means I've had a crush on you since fifth year but I've been too gutless to tell you so now that I finally have, I've got to ask you, Hermione, will you go out with me?"

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, trying to collect her thoughts, before nodding and giving George the biggest hug ever. George smiled and they walked into The Burrow, hand in hand. George cleared his throat and called everyone to attention.

"I have an announcement everyone. I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she said yes"

Mrs Weasley gave them both a huge hug and everyone clapped and congratulated them. Everyone except Ron who left the room very quickly. George and Hermione joined the others at the table. They all raised their glasses and Mr Weasley made a toast.

"To Fred Weasley"

~ 9 years later ~

"Congratulations Mrs Weasley, you given birth to a baby boy!"

The nurse handed Hermione a bundle of blankets and wrapped inside was her beautiful son. George placed his hands on her shoulders and beamed with happiness as his son gurgled happily to himself. Hermione sighed with joy as she stroked her baby's cheek.

"Hello baby. Oh George he's perfect"

George laughed as his son grabbed his finger and attempted to chew on it.

"He's mischievous this one"

Hermione smiled.

"Just like his father and his uncle then"

The nurse smiled as she placed the baby into a cot next to Hermione's hospital bed.

"Any idea's for a names yet?"

Hermione and George looked at each other and then at their son who was happily kicking his legs causing the blankets to be strewn everywhere.

"Fred"


End file.
